


You remind me of the mage...

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, magical mishap, never trust tevinter fairy tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Not even Tevinter fairy tales are safe for consumption. They might get you into serious trouble. Especially when you combine them with a jealous elf, a foolish mage and words spoken hastily."I wish..."(by kittenmage)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndrastesKnickerweasel (AndrastesKnickerweasle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesKnickerweasle/gifts), [Ithinkitsdashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/gifts).



> This fanfiction happened very early in my Dragon Age fanfiction days. It just took some time to edit.  
> The style of it might be a bit unusual. Although the intend is to actually adapt some of these scenes and film them. let's see if that ever happens.  
> At one point I will write a "proper" fanfic with this crossover, until then I hope you enjoy this!  
> Feel free to comment about plot points or any hints towards the original. I tried to sneak in a lot of references ;)
> 
> (I gift this fanfic to Andrastesknickerweasel and ithinkitsdashing because they love the Labyrinth and Fenders as much as I do <3 )

Scene 1:

_(Hawke’s mansion. Library. Anders sits at the desk writing his manifesto. Fenris sits in front of the fire, struggling to read a book called “The Labyrinth”, a Tevinter fairytale that Hawke gave to him.  
Hawke is about to go on a mission for the Viscount together with Varric, Isabela and Merrill. Fenris is ordered to stay at the mansion to protect Anders from Templars. They have been very busy searching for mages in Darktown in the last weeks.)_

Fenris: _(reads, muttering to himself)_  
“Give me the child.  
Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Black city to take back the child that you have stolen.  
For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great.”

Anders: _(snorts from his seat at the desk)_

Fenris: _(glares at the mage’s back for a moment, then continues)_  
“You have no power over me!”

Anders: _(bursts out laughing)_  
Sure, you can tell yourself that!  
_(turns around to face the elf, grinning)_  
Will you continue reading to yourself all night, or can I have a quiet moment to work on my manifesto?

Fenris: _(ready to snark back, embarrassed)_

Hawke: _(enters)_  
I’m not even out of the house and you’re at each other’s throats already!  
Stop that! Both of you!  
_(fixed gaze at both)_  
You will try to get along until we’re back. Kirkwall is not save for mages at the moment and you _(looking at Fenris)_ will make sure the Templars won’t find him here!

Fenris: _(nodding, stern look on his face)_

Anders: _(sighs)_  
Alright Hawke. I will do my best… don’t want to be killed by our elf, anyway.  
_(winking at Fenris)_

Fenris: _(ignores Anders pointedly)_  
Good luck with your mission. If anything happens, send for us… or me!

Hawke: _(already turning to leave)_  
We’ll manage, no worries! No killing _(adds jokingly)_ or sex on my carpet!  
Bye!  
_(is out of the room, followed by the sounds of the main door closing)_

Anders: _(laughs nervously after a first second of shock, turns to his writing again)_

Fenris: _(speechless, stares after Hawke, then at Anders’ back)_  
_(disgruntled)_ Unbelievable!  
_(blushes and quickly exits the room)_  
_(muttering angrily)_ Hawke has no idea we actually did get along better till he had to start flirting with Anders! Damn Hawke… no damn Anders, for charming everyone! Damn that stupid mage!  
_(stops his flight from the library halfway up the stairs at Bodhan’s curious look, when suddenly:)_

Anders: _(yelling from the living room)_  
Aren’t you supposed to guard me Fenris?!

Fenris: _(face heats up with anger)_  
Fasta vass, that mage is annoying!  
_(returns to the living room, his book still in a firm grip)_  
I hate you! I hate you!

Anders: _(momentarily stunned by the anger in Fenris’ face)_

Fenris: _(standing in the door, stares at the mage)_  
Can’t someone just free me from your annoying presence?!  
You want silence?! You can have silence!  
_(already on the way out again)_

Anders: _(completely clueless why Fenris is angry)_  
Fen…Fenris? Wait!

Fenris: _(turns, almost glowing with rage)_  
What for?  
_(he thinks about the story he has just read and feels weirdly compelled to phrase his own anger in the language used in the story; he starts sneering)_  
You know once upon a time it was all well… I even maybe started to like you. But then suddenly Hawke turns up and oh… wonderful surprise, he finally returns your precious feelings. Now I have to babysit a mage, who is spoiled enough to think he can have everyone for themselves. And all because your boyfriend has something better to do and thinks “let the slave return to his bodyguard job again”.

Anders: _(shocked)_  
Boyfriend?  
Fenris… that’s wrong… and unjust…

Fenris: _(crooked smile)_  
Oh Justice again, of course. Well wouldn’t he be pleased to get rid of the mage hating elf!  
_(laughing coldly)_  
I would be pleased if he just got rid of you!

_(The feeling of a magical lightning bolt flushes through the room and leaves both men startled for a second.)_

Anders: _(eyes wide and sad)_  
You… don’t mean that…

Fenris: _(back to his normally stern expression)_  
I do!  
I wish Justice would come and take you away… _(turning to leave)_ …right now!

_(An electrical shock springs from the book in Fenris’ hand, it falls to the floor as his fingers spasm in sudden pain, and the whole room goes dark in a flicker of blue energy. Followed by complete silence)_

Fenris: _(dazed)_  
Anders?  
_(takes an unsure step into the room)_  
Anders! Are you alright?  
_(desperately trying to activate his tattoos to see anything but it doesn’t work, the book has disappeared)_  
Kaffas! Why don’t you say anything?

_(Something shifts in the dark. Rustling like someone brushing against the curtains, movements along the book cases, snickering laughter that doesn’t really sound human or even mortal. The window opens with a strong gust of wind sending blue sparks into the room.  
Justice appears, still wearing Anders’ form, but not really. Something seems off about the spirit. Magical cracks flickering over his skin like always but a mirthless smile resides in the glowing blue eyes.)_

Fenris: _(stares with open eyes and mouth)_  
Justice! And only Justice!

Justice: _(grins at the realization in Fenris’ eyes)_

Fenris: _(moves closer, growling)_  
I want Anders back!

Justice: _(crossing his arms in front of him, his voice a booming version of Anders’)_  
**What’s said is said!**

Fenris: _(comes to a halt)_  
But… I didn’t mean it!

Justice: _(raises an eyebrow)_  
**Oh, you didn’t?!**

Fenris: _(growing angry, still not able to activate his tattoos)_  
Kaffas! Where is he?!

Justice: _(contend smile)_  
**You know very well where he is!**

Fenris: _(growling)_  
Bring.him.back!... _(through gritted teeth)_ please…

Justice: _(huffs slightly and walking closer to Fenris)_  
**Fenris… go back to your mansion. Enjoy your wine. Forget about the mage.**

Fenris: _(alarmed by the proximity of the free Fade spirit)_  
I can’t!

Justice: _(a crystal appears in Justice’ hand)_  
**I’ve brought you a gift.**

Fenris: _(clenches his teeth even more)_  
What is it?

Justice: _(twirling the crystal around in his fingers)_  
**It’s a crystal… nothing more. But if you activate it, it will fulfill one of your biggest dreams.**  
Freedom from the aching pain of the lyrium branded into your body.  
But this is not a gift for an ordinary elf… who cares about a whining mage.  
Do you want it?  
_(holds out the crystal towards Fenris)_  
**Then forget the mage!**

Fenris: _(his eyes linger on the crystal for a second, then he takes a step back)_  
I can’t! I appreciate _(he snarled the word)_ what you’re trying to do for me, but I want Anders back!

Justice: _(a threatening glare in his empty eyes)_  
**Fenris!**  
Don’t defy me!  
_(throws a magical blow against Fenris that has the elf staggering backwards a few feet and sets the lyrium brands ablaze)_  
**You’re no match for me, elf!**

Fenris: _(panting from the sudden hit, determined expression)_  
But I have to get Anders back!

Justice: _(moves aside from the window that has widened into an archway, pointing outwards)_  
**He’s there, in the Fade!**

Fenris: _(walks past Justice to see if he can make out anything in the distance)_

Justice: _(stands close behind the elf)_  
**Do you still want to look for him?**

Fenris: _(turns with unease as he realizes he’s no longer in Hawke’s mansion but a place somewhere in the Fade, amidst swirling forms and vague light and a looming labyrinth before him)_  
Is that a castle inside the Fade?

Justice: _(moves closer)_  
**Turn back, elf! Turn back before it’s too late!**

Fenris: _(straightening his posture)_  
I can’t! Don’t you understand that I can’t! It’s my fault and I’ll get him out!

Justice: _(smiles coldly)_  
**What a pity!**

Fenris: _(turns towards the labyrinth and the castle beyond)_  
It doesn’t look that far!

Justice: _(suddenly appears directly next to Fenris’ ear)_  
**It’s further than you think.**  
And time flows differently in the Fade.  
_(pointing towards a clock that appears out of nowhere)_  
**You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth in the Fade before your mage becomes one of us forever.**  
_(vanishes into thin air)_  
**Such a pity…**

**Fenris:** _(turns towards the labyrinth again)_  
The Fade… it doesn’t look that hard. Done that before… _(admitting to himself muttered under his breath)_ and failed… I can’t allow it this time!  
_(Moves closer to the thick wall of ethereal stone, noticing his lyrium brands being active and humming slightly)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is not meant to be Justice critical! Justice here is very much not Justice, as you will see.  
> I neither support the in-game claim that Justice is a demon and was warped into Vengeance, nor am I against Justice in any other way!  
> here though... well... you'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2:

_(outside the Labyrinth in the Fade. Fenris moves towards a figure hunched over a stack of papers, actively scribbling away)_

Fenris: _(approaches swiftly, without a sound)_  
Excuse me! _(exasperated growl)_

Varric: _(looks up slightly)_  
Oh… it’s you!  
 _(goes back to his writing)_

Fenris: _(watches in disbelief)_  
Varric? It’s you! What are you doing here? Well nevermind… can you help me? I have to get through that damn labyrinth!

Varric: _(huffs and looks up again)_  
You got yourself into this mess, Broody, and now you have to fix it yourself.

Fenris: _(disbelieving grunt)_  
Do you at least know where the door to this labyrinth is?!

Varric: _(dipping his feather in the inkwell)_  
Maybe…

Fenris: _(frowning)_  
Will you tell me?!

Varric: _(writes another paragraph)_  
Hmm…

Fenris: _(steaming with anger)_  
Fasta vass, Varric, show me the fucking door!

Varric: _(a hint of a smile forms on his face)_  
Over there!  
 _(points at a solid looking part of the wall, that dissolves under their gaze and reveals an entrance)_  
You’re really going in there, are you?

Fenris: _(already on his way towards the entrance)_  
Yes! I have to!  
 _(lingers under the archway for a moment, wondering which way to take)_  
Aren’t you coming with me? Anders is your friend after all!

Varric: _(without warning appears next to Fenris)_  
I think not! I’m a storyteller… I tell stories, I’m not part of them.  
 _(leaves Fenris with a wave of his hand, looking more uneasy as soon as his back is turned)_  
Tell Blondie I said hi… if you find him!

Fenris: _(glares at Varric)_  
Well thanks for nothing, dwarf!  
 _(the wall suddenly slips back into place between them, leaving Fenris trapped inside the labyrinth)_  
Kaffas!  
 _(Turns from one side to the other, the way leading straight into either direction. Fenris settles on the right turn, shakes his head to get the worries away, he falls into a run after a short while)_  
What are they talking about! “Labyrinth”?! There are no corners or anything, this just goes on and on!  
 _(Frowns then running faster)_  
I have to get through this fade madness! It won’t defeat me!  
 _(Stubbornly runs on)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My internet is terrible and I had no access for a week. The next chapter will be there tomorrow cause it's my birthday and I loved writing this terrible little scene. ;)  
> Varric's behaviour here will make sense at some point. Probably not yet.  
> Hope you'll like the rest!  
> \- kittenmage


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take the cast to serious. I needed a character that hindered the plot but was otherwise useless *coughs* Which doesn't reflect my general opinion of that character. But it was a funny coincidence. ;)

Scene 3:  
_(After running for a great distance, Fenris kicks angrily at the walls, lyrium burning against his skin._  
The walls move away slightly, but shortly afterwards reform in their half solid fashion.  
Fenris slumps down to the floor, hissing because of the pain and the looming dread what will happen if he can’t find the mage in time.)

Cullen: _(a tiny worm sitting in one of the cracks in the wall)_  
‘Allo?!

Fenris: _(turns towards a voice that sounds oddly like the knight-captain, seeing only a worm)_  
Did you say ‘Hello’?

Cullen: _(shakes his head)_  
No, I said, “’Allo,” but that’s close enough.

Fenris: _(disbelieving)_  
You´re a worm… and you sound like Knight-Captain Rutherford.

Cullen: _(affirmative nod)_  
Yeah, that’s right.

Fenris: _(feeling silly to ask a Templar turned into a worm anything)_  
You don’t by any chance know the way through this labyrinth?

Cullen: _(shakes head again)_  
Who, me? No, I’m just a worm.

Fenris: _(frustrated sigh)_  
I have to solve this labyrinth! But there aren’t any turns or openings or anything. It just goes on and on.

Cullen: _(interrupts excitedly)_  
Well you aren’t looking right. It’s full of openings, but you don’t see them.  
There’s one just across there!  
_(nods to opposite wall)_

Fenris: _(eyes wall suspiciously)_  
No there isn’t!  
_(stands up all the same to investigate)_  
It’s just a… _(trails of as he seemingly walks through a solid wall and stands in another corridor)_ … wall.

Cullen: _(smiling)_  
Things are not always what they seem in this place.  
So you can’t take anything for granted.  
_(yells after Fenris as the elf walks into the left path)_  
Hang on! Don’t go that way! Never go that way!

Fenris: _(turning back to the worm)_  
Oh… thanks.  
_(walks right and disappears)_

Cullen: _(nodding to himself)_  
If he had kept on going down that way he’d had gone straight to that castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this: thank you! A lot! It's amazing that you enjoy this weird crossover that domianted my imagination for quite some time.  
> This is probably just the first fanfiction that I write with this setting. But that you enjoy even this silly thing is amazing and I am so happy <3  
> thank you!  
> Your support and kudos and comments over the last months have been such a huge thing to me and I appreciate it a lot!  
> It's Hobbit custom to give a present at one's birthday, so this chapter is my gift to you <3  
> Have a lovely day!  
> \- kittenmage


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you remind me of the mage...

Scene 4:  
_(Wide shot of Fenris walking through different paths of the labyrinth, spirits and demon appearing in some ways, though never catching up with him. Suddenly a pained cry echoes through the labyrinth.)_

Fenris: _(turns towards the sound, sees castle in the distance)_  
Anders!  
_(quickens pace, angrily muttering to himself)_  
Fasta vass… I´m coming!

_(Close up on Anders cowering in the castle between demons and shades, hands clutched on ears, eyes closed, sobbing)_

Justice: _(sitting in the middle of the chaos on a thronelike chair, annoyed, suddenly joins the shades tearing at Anders, pulling him round to face him)_  
**You remind me of the mage.**

Anders: _(gaze magically fixed onto Justice)_  
What mage? 

Justice: _(snearing)_  
**The mage with the power…**  


Anders: _(confused and scared)_  
What power? 

Justice: _(Mouth twitching upwards mockingly)_  
**The power of Healing. Oh… yes you do!**  
_(let’s go of Anders who falls down to his knees)_  
**I saw you, mage, crying under the Templars eyes. What could I do? Your life was gone… mostly. So I joined you, turning you… blue. Nobody knew.**  
_(smiles down at the shivering mage, not much left of what was Justice)_  
**They were wondering what spell to use, to break you.**  
**Whips and tails, thunder or lightning?**  
**And then you stood up, WE stood up and showed them magic!**  
_(a cold laugh drops from Justice’s lips)_  
**Oh how they jumped!**  
**We killed them and you were free!**  
_(grabs Anders by his hair again, dragging him up)_

Anders: _(helpless against the spirit’s force, watches his every move with fearful eyes)_

Justice:  
**I saw you, mage. You tried so hard in Kirkwall. But what could I do? You kept healing and healing and healing**  
_(drops Anders again)_ **We were so close to fulfil our cause. So close. So much determination, so much hate, so much fear!**  
  
_(crouches down to brush one cracking blue finger along Anders’ cheek)_

Anders: _(flinches at the touch, unable to back away)_

Justice: _(fake sadness in his voice)_ **And then this puny wish warped me… from the petty little elf’s book. Pretending to be better than his former masters… yet he turned a spirit of Justice into Vengeance!**  
_(rage flickers in the hollow eyes)_ **What spell did he put on me, mage!**  
**Or rather** _(pulls Anders closer again)_ **what spell will I put on you?**  
_(snaps his fingers, blue sparks erupting)_

Anders: _(as sparks hit his face, his expression goes blank, he falls over to one side, unconscious)_

Justice: _(laughing)_  
**In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you´ll be lost as a shade forever, mage…**

_(shades and demons take no notice of the unconscious mortal, Justice looks down at Anders one more time, frustration and sadness flicker of his features for a second, then he returns to the throne)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I ruined the song for myself a little bit. sorry if that was the case with you as well ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5:

_(Fenris still walks through the labyrinth, his markings pulse at every shift in the paths around him)_

Fenris: _(screams at a wall that closed behind him)_  
This is all not real!  
One cannot even physically be in the fade! This.must.be.a.FUCKING.DREAM!  
_(punches the stone in front of him, the pain- despite his claims - is very real though)_

City Guard 1: _(standing in front of one of two doors, that just appeared out of nowhere)_  
That is right, it’s not real. 

City Guard 2: _(in front of the other door)_  
Doesn’t mean it’s not happening, though.

Fenris: _(stunned, walks closer)_  
This was a dead end a minute ago!

City Guard 2: _(confused)_  
No, that’s the dead end behind you.

Fenris: _(turns around, facing a wall that hasn’t been there before)_  
It keeps changing! Kaffas! What am I supposed to do in this terrible place!  
_(lyrium tattoos flare up with his anger)_

City Guard 1:  
The only way out of here is to try one of these doors.

City Guard 2:  
One of them leads to the castle at the centre of the labyrinth. And the other one leads to… _(City Guard 1 making a dramatic noise)_ certain death.

Fenris: _(annoyed)_  
So which one is which?! Or rather… you know… I DON’T CARE!  
_(makes his way past City Guard 2, slams the door open)_  
Ha! Right choice for onc…  
_(he falls down as a trap door opens)_  
FASTA VASS! I HATE THIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Just came back from vacation in Sweden where I watched the labyrinth again with ithinkitsdashing. Obviously got more ideas for another fanfic. ^^' I am terrible.  
> The next chapter will be up sooner! I promise!  
> \- kittenmage


	6. Chapter 6

_(Fenris finds himself in a dungeon, only his lyrium markings are spending a bit of faint light. Dirt, cobwebs and broken furniture are everywhere.)_

Fenris: _(mutters grumpily)_  
This almost looks like home…

_(Scene change to the castle, Justice leans over the crystal that shows Fenris in the dungeon, demons and shades looming over his shoulder)_

Justice: _(frowns)_  
 **He’s in the dungeon. He should not have gotten as far as the dungeon.**

Shade: _(whispering beside Justice’ ear)_  
Leave him there…

Justice: _(considers the idea for a moment)_  
 **No… The dwarf will have to lead him back to the beginning. He’ll soon give up when he realizes he has to start all over again.**  
_(starts laughing, demons chuckling with him)_

_(Back in the dungeon suddenly the light of a lantern flickers and Varric appears next to Fenris)_

Fenris: _(glares at Varric, glad to not be alone but still mad that the dwarf refused to help earlier)_  
It’s you!

Varric: _(holds out the light, smiling)_  
Of course it’s me who’d you expect? I thought you’d be in trouble and chose to see if you need a hand.

Fenris: _(suspicious)_  
Why would you help me all of a sudden?

Varric: _(laughing)_  
Because I’m a goodhearted dwarf and Broody’s always in trouble.  
Let’s get you out of this labyrinth.  
_(turns to solid wall, drawing the outlines of a door with his feather)_

Fenris: _(grabs the other man by the shoulder)_  
I’m not leaving the labyrinth! I have to get Anders!

Varric: _(sighs)_  
Still not done with your hopeless plan. Come on, let’s leave this look-a-like of your cellar and go for a drink.  
_(face turns uncomfortable as soon as it faces away from Fenris)_

Fenris: _(tattoos glow brighter)_  
We’re in the FADE! There is no going for a drink! This is serious, Varric!

Varric: _(sighs again, finishes the drawing of the door that turns solid)_  
From a friend to a friend…

Fenris: _(dry cough, interrupting Varric)_  
Friend! You’re no friend to me… nor to Anders! Where’s the dwarf that jumped into adventure to safe his friends and wrote terrible stories about it afterwards… I just see a coward!

Varric: _(shoulders sinking visibly, says nothing for a while)_  
Damnit Fenris… right… I can’t promise anything but I’ll take you as far as I can. Then you’re on your own again, right?  
_(opens the door to a tunnel)_

Fenris: _(after a moments consideration he nods in agreement, following the dwarf out of the room)_

_(The tall walls in the tunnel show carved faces that seem to change and move in the dim light of the Fade. Whispers and warnings following Fenris and Varric as they move through the underground maze.)_

Varric: _(shuffling forward)_  
Don’t pay any attention to them. They’re just…  
_(a crystal rolls past them and Varric freezes in his tracks)_  
Oh, no…

_(A figure sits on the ground and catches the crystal in a hand covered in blue cracks.)_

Justice: _(stands up, looming over them, raising an eyebrow)_  
 **What have we here?**

Varric: _(flinches and staggers back uncharacteristically afraid)_  
Justice… what a nice surprise!

Justice: _(smiling coldly)_  
 **Dwarf, can it be that you’re helping the elf?!**

Varric: _(panic in his eyes, tries to smile)_  
Helping? In what sense?

Justice: _(intense flickering in his eyes)_  
 **In the sense that you’re leading him towards the castle.**

Varric: _(nervous glance at Fenris)_  
No! I was taking him back to the beginning…

Ferric: _(knowing Varric too well, sees through the deceit)_  
I have no time for this!  
_(grabs Varric by the collar and forcibly activates his tattoos. Imminent pain)_  
Get lost, Justice!  
_(moves himself and the dwarf through the magically instable wall through which Justice obviously entered)_

Justice: _(voice follows them)_  
 **If you like to change the rules, so can I!**  
_(a clock appears in thin air, Fenris realizes how it moves a few hours forward)_

Fenris: _(still holds on to the dwarf’s collar as they leave the walls of nothingness in the Fade and enter a part of the labyrinth that looks like a garden)_  
It’s not fair!  
_(growls under his breath)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to speed up the editing. Thank you if you are still reading this mess!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing another character. I hope you'll love them as much as I do :)

Scene 7

_(A more open and beautiful part of the labyrinth surrounds Varric and Fenris. Hedges substitute walls, the light resembles normal sunlight.)_

Varric: _(shakes himself free from Fenris’ grip)_  
Here we are then. You’re on your own from now on.

Fenris: _(anger flushes his face again)_  
What?

Varric: _(shuffles out of the elf’s reach)_  
Didn’t promise nothing. I said I’d take you as far as I could. 

Fenris: _(walks after him)_  
Venhedis! You coward!

Varric: _(blushes in contrast to his words)_  
Don’t try to embarrass me. I’ve got no pride.

Fenris: _(exhales sharply)_  
Oh yeah! What about being friends then? What about Hawke?!  
Would you leave him in the Fade as well? Or just more unimportant folks as the mage… or me!  
_(glares down in cold anger)_  
You know what, I don’t care!  
_(turns abruptly and leaves the dwarf, making for one of the entrances in the hedges to the right)_

Varric: _(staring after the elf, sad)_  
If only I could not care…

_(Fenris follows the path, a few shades slither the opposite path and sense him. They cannot reach him. A high pitched scream breaks the silence.)_

Fenris: _(ears twitching, instinctively reaches for his sword only then realizing it’s not there)_  
Kaffas! What is that?  
_(carefully looks around a bend and sees Merrill dangling helplessly from a tree, four demons sliding around her, looking hungrily at her. He mutters to himself)_  
It had to be the blood mage! _(sighs)_ If only I had my sword!

_(Merrill’s eyes meet Fenris, surprise on her face. Fenris sees her bite hard into her lower lip, a drop of blood falling while the mage mutters under her breath. Fenris’ foot is suddenly hit by a hard object.)_

Fenris: _(looks down and sees a sword that apparently materialized out of thin air)_  
Hmmm, not exactly my size but usable!  
_(picks up sword, slashes forward at the first demon that was about to spike Merrill on his claws. One after another the demons are slain by the elf.)_

Merrill: (tired but happy smile)  
Fenris! It´s you! I am so glad to see you!

Fenris: _(cuts the knot that keeps Merrill hanging from her feet, he catches the rope inches before she hits the floor)_  
Hmph... my pleasure…. You haven´t seen Hawke somewhere, too?

Merrill: _(lowered to the ground, removes the ropes from her feet)_  
No I haven’t, should he be here? I don’t even know how I got here. One minute I’m on a mission with him in Kirkwall, the next I’m dangling from a tree in the Fade like a cherry.  
_(laughs lightly)_

Fenris: _(disappointed)_  
So you have no idea how to get to that damn castle in the centre of the labyrinth either?

Merrill: _(frowning)_  
No…  
_(shakes head)_  
Why do we have to?

Fenris: _(unwilling to talk much)_  
Anders…

Merrill: _(barely able to hide her smile)_  
I see…

Fenris: _(turns away from Merrill to see two doors appear in the wall behind the tree)_  
Where did they come from?  
_(relieved to change the subject, he walks closer)_

Merrill: _(excited)_  
Oh… magical doors! Shall we open them?  
_(hands already on one door knob, soft buzzing of magic under her fingers)_  
I could use some blood magic and…

Fenris: _(harsh tone)_  
No more blood magic! Although… _(he gathers himself and looks at her for a moment)_ thank you for the sword.  
_(touches the door to the right, the lyrium in his skin reacting)_  
Hmm, seems… we’ll just have to knock.  
_(he hesitates than knocks twice and the door slowly opens)_

Merrill: _(follows Fenris through the open door)_  
Oh this is thrilling!

_(the door closes behind them with a dull sound)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another new character. Although this time the encounter might not be as pleasant.

Scene 8:  
_(Scene change to the castle. Justice sits on the throne, shades and demons still circling around him. Anders is placed next to him, face now blank and motionless)_

Justice: _(petting over Anders loose blond hair)_  
**He’s a lively little mage. I think he’ll make a good rage demon…**  
_(smile turning into grimace)_  
**… or rather a sloth demon if he continues to be so apathetic?**

_(The shades and demons make rattling sounds as if laughing in expectance. A single tear runs out of Anders’ unmoving eyes.)_

_(Fenris and Merrill enter a forest. No more walls or hedges but a forest with trees, bushes and moss everywhere, filled by the unnervingly steady half-light of the Fade.)_

Merrill: _(quickens her pace to be next to Fenris)_  
So why exactly are we looking for Anders?

Fenris: _(growls silently, decides it’s better to explain it as he now has a companion he won’t get rid of)_  
Fine… that is a longer story…  
_(starts talking, keeps his gaze firmly to the path in front of them. So he completely misses it when Merrill is suddenly swallowed by the ground and disappears)_  
… you see it’s my fault. And I have to fix this. _(waits for an answer)_ Merrill?  
_(turns around to find her nowhere)_  
MERRILL!  
_(frustration blatant in his voice)_  
Fasta vass even that idiot VARRIC would be better at keeping track…

_(Not so far away Varric hears Fenris shouting for Merrill and then registers his name)_

Varric: _(curses under his breath)_  
Fuck dammit Broody, you win, I’m coming!  
_(stops dead in his tracks when Justice appears before him)_

Justice: _(leaning onto a swirling rock)_  
**Well, if that isn’t the dwarf.**  
**And where are you going?**  
_(walks closer towards the panicking dwarf)_

Varric: _(tongue-tied)_  
Eh.. erm… well… I failed to bring Fenris back to the beginning, so I thought maybe I’ll try again… 

Justice: _(raised eyebrow)_  
**I see…**  
**For one moment I thought you were running to help him.**

Varric: _(gulps)_  
Me? Help him! Ha, I wouldn’t be that stupid…

Justice: _(sighs)_  
**Indeed.**  
_(holding out a crystal)_  
**I’ve got a much better plan than leading him back. Give him this.**  
_(throws the crystal towards Varric. It transforms into an apple along the way)_  
**It’s a present. Make sure he eats it.**  
_(mirthless laughter)_

Varric: _(extremely troubled)_  
It ain’t gonna hurt him?

Justice. _(turning, mouth twitched into a smile)_  
**Well, you’re going to give it to him. You have no choice. I still got your other friend!**  
_(fades away, chuckling to himself)_

_(Fenris is still alone in the forest, searching for Merrill. A cheerful laughter close by claims his attention. Fenris turns to see a familiar pirate in the middle of three desire demons all four of them staring at him.)_

Isabela: _(chuckling)_  
What are you calling them for, Broody! You don’t need them.  
Come on have some fun with us!

Fenris: _(eyebrows scrunched in suspicion, his hand firmly gripping the sword)_  
Isabela! What’s going on?

Isabela: _(throws her hair over her shoulder with another bubbling of laughter)_  
Come Fenris… the sun already goes down. You don’t have any urgent problems… _(her voice drops to a hissing whisper while the demons come closer, her eyes shine unnaturally bright)_  
…chill down with us…

Fenris: _(takes a step back, lifting his sword)_  
What have they done to you?!  
_(tries to fight against the enchantments creeping inside his head)_

_(The demons and Isabela dance around Fenris, hissing and humming words he cannot make out. He struggles to run away when suddenly a bolt hits one of the desire demons straight in the chest)_

Varric: _(stands on top of a wall, Bianca in his hand)_  
Get away there, Broody!

Fenris: _(he is freed from the spell and springs into action. First he knocks out Isabela with a dull hit with the pommel of his sword, then he continues with cutting the closest demon in half)_  
On my way!  
_(leaps towards a rope dangling from the wall, climbs quickly while Varric continues to fire at the remaining demon)_


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9  
_(Fenris reaches the top of the wall. Varric puts Bianca back into position on his back and turns uncomfortably towards the elf)_

Fenris: _(breathing heavily from the strain of demon magic all around)_  
Varric… you’ve come to help after all.

Varric: _(shrugging)_  
Seems I have… don’t get emotional now, Broody!

_(Before Fenris can say anything the wall dissolves into thin air and they fall down. Until the world around them seems to shift and they fall upwards instead of down until they directly hit into Merrill next to a deep abyss resembling a descent into the deep roads.)_

Varric: _(stands up immediately and staggers away from the cliff)_  
Daisy? You’re here, too?

Merrill: _(her confused look turns into a happy smile)_  
Varric! Fenris! I knew I would find you again!

Fenris: _(relieved despite himself)_  
You’re still alive. Thought Isabela might have gotten to you, too.

Merrill: _(confused)_  
Isabela is here?

Fenris: _(waves dismissively to brush that aside. It makes him uncomfortable to think what might happen to her)_  
What counts is that we’re reunited, let’s get moving!  
_(notices a bridge a few meters away)_  
There’s a bridge, come on!

Varric: _(keeps his distance from the abyss)_  
Watch your steps. Don’t want to scratch elves from the floor… if there even is one.

Merrill: _(beams at him)_  
Don’t worry Varric, we will be fine!

Varric: _(not convinced as he sees her stumble over a smaller crack and almost falling over)_

_(The three reach the bridge but before they can pass it, Aveline steps out of a crack in the fade and blocks their way.)_

Aveline: _(frowns)_  
Stop!  
_(one hand on her sword hilt)_  
Stop I say!

Fenris: _(growls despite his initial happiness to see her)_  
Aveline! We have to get across!

Aveline: _(straightens up)_  
Without my permission, no one may cross.

Fenris: _(grits his teeth)_  
Kaffas, I only have little time left!

Varric: _(impatiently)_  
We have to get over this rift!

Merrill: _(trying her sweetest smile)_  
Oh Aveline, let us pass!

Aveline: _(stern face)_  
It is my duty to guard this bridge and none may pass without my permission!

Fenris: _(almost readying himself to attack Aveline)_  
Fasta vass, then fucking give us your permission! Or get out of my way!

Aveline: _(puzzled)_  
I warn thee I am sworn to do my duty!

Varric: _(sighs)_  
Okay, let’s handle this thing logically! It’s your duty to let none pass without permission. Then give Broody your permission, so he can save our healer and all should be fine.

Aveline: _(muses for a moment, nose scrunched deep in thought, then her face relaxes)_  
Well… yes?

Fenris: _(brushes past her with a low grunt)_  
Thanks.  
_(the others follow)_

Aveline: _(too surprised to react for a moment)_  
Wait!  
You said healer?! Anders is in danger?

Fenris: _(looks back, simply nods)_

Donnic: _(appears out of another crack next to the bridge)_  
Your friends are in need of help, dear?

Aveline: _(reluctantly looks back and forth between the bridge and her friends)_  
It’s my duty…

Donnic: _(smiles)_  
But wouldn’t you regret it more to not aid them in this?

Aveline: _(scrunches up her nose)_  
You’re right!  
_(towards the others)_  
We’re coming too! You need every sword you can get in this horrible place!

_(as they are all on the bridge, suddenly shades appear all around it, the stone starts cracking and crumbling under every step)_

Varric: _(wide eyed)_  
Hurry, we have to get to the other side, before we all die here!

_(Fenris, Aveline and Donnic swing their swords against the shades, to no avail)_

Merrill: _(her hand already covered in her own blood, dripping from a self-inflicted wound)_  
Move! I can slow them down and keep the bridge from collapsing!

_(Everyone starts running as fast and careful as possible to the other side. Ducking under and jumping over the snatching hands of the shades. Red blood magic swirla all over the bridge keeping it in place and then driving the shades away one by one. As they reach the other side Merrill sprints after them swiftly, jumping as the first stones clutter into the darkness below and lands with an elegant curtsy next to Varric.)_

Merrill: _(wraps her hand in her scarf, smiling)_  
Done!

Fenris: _(unwillingly has to admit that she saved them)_  
That was… incredible.  
_(he coughs and returns his focus on the way ahead)_  
But time’s running out! Let’s get out of here! We have to get to the castle!  
_(leaves the abyss behind, the others following him)_

Varric: _(falling behind, stands close to the rim. He holds out the apple, about to drop it)_

Justice: _(voice whispering out of nowhere)_  
**I wouldn’t do that if I were you!**  
**You know what… or who’s at stake…**

Varric: _(pained look on his face)_  
Please… I can’t give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aveline and Donnic were the obvious choices for Sir Didimus and Ambrosius. I just couldn’t resist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Varric...

Scene 10  
_(They left the abyss far behind them, already back in a part of the Fade resembling a forest. No water or food on them, the companions begin to complain or distract themselves from the nagging hunger.)_

Aveline: _(leading the little group with Donnic)_  
Come on then. We should reach the castle in time!

_(Scene change to Justice, watching the group through a crystal)_

Justice: _(casually leans against a motionless Anders)_  
**Look Fenris. Is this what you’re trying to find?**  
_(brushes through Anders’ hair)_  
**So much trouble over you, little mage, but not for long. The elf will soon forget all about you. Just as soon as Varric gives him my present…**

_(Back in the forest. Fenris falls back a little. His lyrium brands are hurting due to the steady closeness of magic all around them, adding to the hunger and fatigue)_

Merrill: _(towards Donnic)_  
Is that my stomach or yours, Donnic!

Fenris: _(angrily hisses at himself)_  
Kaffas… we can’t stop now!  
Is there even anything eatable in this freaking place?!  
_(looks around; Half mindedly searching for berries and wonders why they can even be hungry in the Fade)_

Varric: _(uncomfortably walks closer to Fenris)_  
Fenris?...  
_(holds out the apple)_

Fenris: _(raises a questioning eyebrow, gaze fixed hungrily on the apple)_  
Where’d you get that?

Varric: _(chuckles, hiding his nervousness)_  
You know I always carry one or two with me.  
Take it… 

Fenris: _(shakes head)_  
No, you’re just as hungry as the rest of us.

Varric: _(shoves it into Fenris’ hand)_  
Here! Take it as payback for not helping earlier.  
_(watches the elf intensely, very much conflicted)_

Fenris: _(not noticing the internal struggle, takes a big bite)_  
Thanks…  
_(feels dizzy immediately, looks down at the apple, sees it rot within seconds)_  
Varric, what have you done?!  
_(tries to scowl at the dwarf but his face won’t follow his commands any longer)_

Varric: _(staggers back, cursing)_  
Damn you, Justice! Damn you, Varric…  
_(suddenly bursting out, screaming, sorrow and regret visible in his face)_  
He has Hawke too, elf, DAMMIT!  
_(runs away, unable to face Fenris any longer)_

Fenris: _(his feet no longer able to support him, the world spinning around him)_  
Venhedis, what is this… everything’s dancing.  
_(clutches a nearby tree)_

_(Scene change to Justice sitting at the window sill in the castle, letting the crystals float out of the window towards the forest, turning into bubbles on the way. A song starts to play in Fenris’ head.)_

Fenris: _(before passing out)_  
Is that… the lyrium…?

_(A short distance ahead.)_

Aveline: _(stands at the edge of the forest looking at city walls)_  
That’s the castle, Fenris! We made it!  
_(turns around)_  
Fenris? Fenris!  
_(can’t see the elf anywhere)_

_(a crystal bubble floats into the scene, filled with images of a ball)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this on monday night. If I can make it home in time and edit it, I'll upload it at once.  
> but... there is no garantee and I am sorry for the delay.  
> this is probably everyone's favourite scene and I want to do it Justice (or at least not fail miserably) <3


End file.
